


Thicker Than Water

by random_writer



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: Zero gets more than he bargained for when drinking from Kaname one night.





	1. One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not one thing.

Zero’s eyes glowed red in the fading light. His legs trembled, his will barely strong enough to propel him forwards through the hase of bloodlust. The beast inside wanted to run back to the dorms and feast on one of the TASTY human students, but he couldn’t allow that to happen. Escape to the forest was his only option. He needed air, and space, to wrestle back control.

He stumbled and went careening into a nearby tree. The scent of his own blood where the bark scraped his palms was maddening. He was starving, and there was only one person he could be trusted to drink from.

“I thought I could hear you flailing about out here.” Kaname’s voice pierced through the fog like a knife through butter. Zero whirled around to face the pure-blood vampire, his chest heaving.

“Fuck… off.”

“I see Yuki’s absence has been difficult for you.” Kaname smirked, his dark hair swaying in the cool night breeze. Yuki was on a school trip which Zero, in his current vulnerable state, had been excused from. She would return in two days, Zero reminded himself. He could survive for two days, he told himself, or was he really that pathetic?

Kaname approached Zero with an arrogance which made him clench his jaw. His muscles tensed as the pure-blood vampire wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled until Zero was half-standing, half-leaning against the tree.

“This simply won’t do.” Kaname tsked, his grip strong and confining. Zero tried to ignore the dull red glow in the vampires gaze as his eyes trailed the bloody graze on his palm. “If you drink from Yuki in this state, you run the risk of draining her.”

Zero ripped his hand free. In an instant the cold metal of his vampire-killing gun sat firmly against Kaname's jaw.

“I would never hurt Yuki.” He hissed.

“You already have.”

Zero’s eyes flashed. His finger twitched on the trigger. The only thing which stopped him from squeezing was the knowledge that Yuki would never forgive him. It also didn’t help that the cocky pure-blood was right.

He growled low in his throat and dropped the gun, but didn’t remove his forearm from Kaname’s collarbone.

“Why are you here?” Zero asked. “To mock me?”

“To help.”

Zero raised an eyebrow at the vampire. “How?”

“You need blood.” Kaname’s voice sent a shiver up Zero’s spine. _Was he… offering?_

Zero’s fangs snapped out so suddenly that they pierced his lip. Blood pooled in his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

“No.” Zero’s words disagreed with his body, which leaned towards the vampire like a moth to a flame. “I don’t want…”

“I don’t have time for your denial.” Kaname said before raking his elongated fingernail down the side of his own neck. Red dribbled over his pale skin and pooled at his collarbone. Zero’s true nature took over.

His fangs pierced the delicate skin of Kaname’s neck. The heady taste burst on his tongue and trickled down his throat, filling his body with warmth. Zero shifted to get a better angle until they were flush. He hated that Kaname could feel his chest heaving and his heart racing with pleasure. It was a biological response which Zero had no control over. It was no comfort when Kaname placed a stabilising hand against the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Zero could feel himself coming back to life. He was almost able to wrestle back control when, suddenly, the hand at the back of his neck wasn’t Kaname’s, but Yuki’s.

_Her delicate fingers caressed the back of his neck, then clenched as he swallowed another mouthful of sweet nectar. Her gasp was different. There was no pain, only pleasure. Her soft body wrapped around his, pulling him closer. Urging him to take more. The soft mewling sounds which passed her trembling lips sent shockwaves of lust through him. He dragged her closer, her warmth enticing him. He wanted more than this. He wanted to claim her as a man, not just as a vampire…_

“Enough!” Kaname’s voice broke through the vision. His voice loud and directly in his ear.

As Zero regained his composure, he realised he had pressed himself firmly against the length of Kaname’s torso. One leg was on either side of the pure-blood’s thighs and his hips were pressed into the crease of his hip. Zero was half-hard, and absolutely horrified.

“What the…?” Zero scrambled backwards and desperately willed his libido to calm down. The fresh high from Kaname’s blood wasn’t helping.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Kaname said, his voice deeper than usual. Otherwise, he appeared to be in complete control. The fang-marks at his neck were already healing, but the blood staining his white shirt remained.

“What…” Zero’s body vibrated with remembered sensation. What had he just witnessed? Yuki was human, so that wasn’t a memory. Kaname couldn’t have bitten her without turning her.

Zero felt vaguely ill when he realised that it was a fantasy which both Zero and Kaname shared.

“Go and clean yourself up.” Kaname sighed and turned to leave. He hesitated to glance over his shoulder at the shuddering, confused ex-human. “It would be in your best interest to forget what you just experienced.”

Zero’s eyes thinned dangerously as he glared at Kaname's retreating form.

“As if.”


	2. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki returns, and Zero can't compartmentalize.

When Zero saw Yuki again, all he could think of was Kaname.

“Did you miss me?” Yuki smiled, offering Zero a brief hug which quickly turned into something more when he wouldn’t let her escape the circle of his arms. “Zero?”

Her shiver was involuntary when he ducked his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. She couldn’t have known he was doing everything in his power to push that pure-bloods smirking face out of his head.

“Are you hungry?” The words were innocent enough. A few months ago, they wouldn’t have held the same weight. But now, heat shot through him and his eyes flashed as he focused on the steadily throbbing vein in her neck.

Self-hatred coiled in his belly when he nodded. He wasn’t hungry; Kaname’s blood had sated him like nothing ever had. He felt like he was awake after years of being a walking corpse. What he really wanted was a distraction, and Yuki was the best distraction there was.

Her hands were soft at his wrists as she dragged him towards her room. They didn’t speak until she had closed the door to her bathroom. The white tiles were sparkling and offered stark contrast to the slightest splash of blood. It was something they had both learned from experience. Since that first time, they had learned to put down towels to avoid making an incriminating mess.

Yuki sat on the edge of the tub, pushed her hair to the side and waited. She watched Zero patiently as he wrestled with his inner demons. Kaname’s words from the night before echoed in his mind.

_“I would never hurt Yuki.”_

_“You already have.”_

He sighed. His fangs lengthened as he pulled Yuki closer until their thighs were pressed together. A blush brought colour to her pale cheeks as he gently stroked her soft hair. Their faces were close, their lips almost touching.

Zero yearned for something far more potent and powerful than blood. He wanted Yuki’s love, but she was only offering blood. 

“Yuki…” Zero’s breath caught in his throat when she tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes, bringing their mouths yet closer. If anyone else had moved that way, he would have presumed it was an invitation. With Yuki… He could never tell. Or perhaps he refused to accept what he felt unworthy of having.  

“Stop me if I hurt you.” His breath fanned her face before he cradled her neck and sunk his fangs beneath her skin.

Her gasp of surprise shouldn’t have been erotic, but it fuelled his desire nonetheless. They leaned into each other’s touch. Yuki’s fingernails clawed into Zero’s back as he trailed one arm down to grip her waist. She tasted so… fragile. Heat coiled in his belly as his blood, mingled with hers, rushed southward.

He pulled another mouthful and was unwillingly thrust into another fantasy. Only, this time, the fantasy was Yuki’s.

_Hands. Everywhere. Pressing. Pulling. Stroking. Clutching. Her back arched as another sharp stab to her collarbone indicated that her blood was being consumed. Her hips rolled forwards, causing delicious friction which neither of them could ignore._

_Suddenly, he stopped being gentle. She wasn’t a China doll, after all. His strong hands tightened at her waist as he rolled his full weight onto her, then slid lower. Her stomach muscles quivered as his fingers trailed over her flat belly and reached the hem of her shirt. He ripped the offending material down the centre, exposing her pale chest._

_“Touch me.”_

_He was powerless to resist. His hands filled with the globes of her breasts. Soon, touching wasn’t enough. He retracted his fangs, leaving Yuki quite lightheaded, and kissed a trail down to her right nipple. His incisors threatened, but didn’t puncture the delicate skin. Her breath hitched on a moan._

_“K… Kaname!”_

Kaname’s name was almost enough to push Zero out of the fantasy. Only Yuki's hand on the back of his neck kept him trapped. He wanted to pull away, but her draw was too strong. And thank all the Gods it was.

_“Kaname.” The fantasy Yuki continued, her skin glistening with perspiration. “Are you enjoying the show?”_

_She smirked over Zero’s shoulder, who had his lips wrapped around her breast, to catch the lust-filled gaze of the vampire in the doorway. The fantasy Kaname crossed the threshold and shut the door behind him._

_She whimpered when Zero’s tongue licked the peaked tip of her nipple, only to abandon it to study their audience._

_Zero shifted his weight and patted the free space on the bed invitingly. The three of them waited, considering._

_“Don’t be shy, Kaname.” Zero teased, then groaned when a warm hand cupped his throbbing erection through his jeans. Yuki chuckled, a clear reminder who was in charge, and glanced at Kaname._

_“What should I do to Zero next?"_

Zero retracted his teeth and feel backwards into the tub. Shock mingled with intense arousal had pushed him from the vision. His chest heaved like he had been running and his whole body felt like it was on fire. What was that…?!

His eyes flicked to Yuki, whose face was beetroot-red. She turned and placed her hands over her face.

“Get out.”

“What?” Zero had never been so aroused in his life. “Yuki…”

“Get out!”

He scrambled to his feet and bolted. It wasn’t until he returned to his room that he caught his lust-filled gaze in the mirror. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to palm his erection through his jeans.

“Shit.” He muttered as he watched his pupils dilate in the mirror. “What now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, an update! Sorry it took a whole month. :)


	3. One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki sets the scene to have her desires fulfilled.

Since witnessing Yuki’s vision, Zero was only half present. He couldn’t look at her without blushing, and Kaname’s company made him break out in a cold sweat. The few times the three of them were together, Zero made an excuse as quickly as possible and fled. It was that, or become a bumbling, sweaty mess.

He should have known better than to leave Yuki and Kaname alone.

The error of his ways became apparent two nights later when Yuki asked if Zero was hungry. He had been avoiding feeding from her for obvious reasons. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he saw another of her visions. However, it wouldn’t be long before he was starving again, and he knew he had to eat.

“Are you sure about this?” Zero asked as Yuki led the way through the halls and to her bedroom.

Yuki smiled and nodded.

When they reached her bedroom, he shuffled nervously and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It would be safer if they stayed there. His mind went blank when Yuki opened her door and there was Kaname, standing in the centre of the room. The window was open, and his tall, muscular frame was silhouetted against a backdrop of stars.

“Yuki…” Kaname turned, then tensed when he caught sight of Zero. “Are you sure about this?”

“Funny.” Yuki said as he reached for Zero’s elbow and pulled him into the room. The door slammed loudly behind them. “Zero said those exact words to me just a moment ago.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“You boys can stop worrying about me. I know what I want.”

Yuki’s arm curled around Zero’s elbow and pulled him closer. When she took a step towards Kaname, he had no choice but to follow.

The pure-bloods glowing eyes darted between Yuki and Zero.

“I want you both.” Yuki’s voice had lowered to almost a whisper. A shiver ran down the length of Zero’s spine. “And you both want me… and each other.”

“Yes.” Kaname growled. The word came as a surprise to Zero. There was no doubt that Kaname wanted Yuki, as did Zero, but did he really want...

“Zero?” Yuki prompted, squeezing his forearm. Her fingernails dug lightly into his skin. “Tell me if I am mistaken and we can stop.”

Zero blinked at Kaname, who had his gaze fixed firmly on his face, his eyes questioning.

“I…” He thought of the first vision with Kaname. He remembered the sensation of being pressed firmly against the vampire’s broad chest, his thighs hugging the taller mans, as images of Yuki and Kaname wrapped together in passion filled his mind. He thought of thrusting into the crease of the pure-bloods hip and felt hot all over.

Then, he thought of the second vision and remembered Yuki writhing beneath him as Kaname watched and yearned for what they shared. Zero was stunned to realise that he was willing to share.

“Well?” Kaname’s head tilted and he smirked as if he already knew Zero’s decision. As if he had already won.

Zero strongly believed that actions spoke louder than words. In a move almost too fast for Yuki to see, Zero slipped free of her and gripped Kaname by the front of his shirt. When he pulled, the pureblood allowed himself to be dragged forwards until they were eye-to-eye. When Kaname leaned forward to press their lips together, Zero leaned back so that barely a breath remained between them.

“I want you…” Zero licked his lips, his tongue ghosting against Kaname’s mouth. “I want you to watch.”

“Hmm.” Kaname sighed, his arms raising until he had his hands splayed across Zero’s shoulders. He pressed lightly to bring them closer, but Zero resisted.

“Then,” Zero continued. “When you can’t stand it anymore, I want you to beg.”

Kaname’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I don’t beg.”

Zero pushed Kaname so he was seated at the foot of the bed, then stepped back towards Yuki. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side.

“We’ll see.” He said before dropping his head and pressing his lips against Yuki’s. She moaned and arched into Zero’s touch. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she shoved him until he toppled on his back onto the bed.

Zero blinked. They had barely started and already Yuki had taken control back from him. She smiled as she crawled up his body, one leg on either side of his hips. She straddled him as she pulled her shirt over her head. The lacy thing beneath was sinful and left both Zero and Kaname eager to see what was below.

Kaname tensed and stood. Yuki sent him a warning glare.

“Zero told you to watch.” She said. “Unless you want to beg?”

Kaname clenched his jaw and sat. His eyes glowed with defiance as he palmed the front of his black suit pants.

“Good boy.” Yuki smiled, then relaxed her hips to grind down against Zero’s erection.

Zero gasped, his hands suddenly at her hips to pull her down harder against him. He thrust upwards, seeking friction, but Yuki pulled away before he could earn his pleasure.

“Yuki.” Zero whined, then blushed at how desperate he sounded.

Yuki laughed, then rocked her hips. While she lazily swayed atop Zero, her hands went to her breasts. Stroking and teasing over the thin material. Her breath caught when she pinched her nipples. Zero’s fingers tightened at her hips, almost strong enough to bruise.

“Yuki, please.”

Yuki wasn’t listening, too lost in the sensations of her own body to care about the men who were losing their minds watching her pleasure herself. One hand stroked low over her abdomen, then slipped beneath the hem of her skirt. Her body jolted and she sucked in a gasp.

Kaname groaned, the smell of sex thick in the air. Impatient, he ripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He caught Zero’s heated gaze before he slipped his hand into his pants, mirroring Yuki. When Kaname pulled his erection free and began to stroke, Yuki rocked her hips and Zero lost his mind.

He growled low in his throat before tossing Yuki onto the bed. He was atop her in an instant, his hands trailing down Yuki’s sides and filling with her breasts. He ripped the lacy material down the centre and dove to taste. Yuki’s fingers pulled at Zero’s hair as his mouth found her breast.

“Yes, Zero!” She cried, desperately pulling him closer. She wanted to feel his full weight atop her. Inside her. Her fingers slipped as she pulled at his shirt in her search for skin. “Take off your clothes.”

Zero pulled his shirt over his head with one hand and stepped back to shimmy out of his pants and boxers. He was surprised to find himself completely exposed before the two people who were most important to him. Heat coloured his cheeks. He was terrified. Terrified that he wasn’t enough. Terrified he would disappoint them.

It was Kaname who was the one to break that illusion. He came up behind Zero and pulled his back against the purebloods front. His erection pressed into Zero’s lower back as his hands ran over his chest. When his fingers brushed Zero’s nipples, a soft gasp passed his lips and his back arched.

Yuki’s eyes widened as she watched her boys from the bed. She opened her legs and rocked against her palm.

Kaname pressed his lips against Zero’s neck and sucked as his hands ran lower along the V of Zero’s hips. Zero supressed a shudder as his hands came close… so close… then ran lower to the tops of his thighs.

Zero whined and rocked his hips back against Kaname, who gasped at the welcome friction against his cock.

“Touch me.” Zero begged.

Kaname chuckled, his voice a full octave lower than normal. “I thought you were going to make me beg.”

Zero clutched the back of Kaname’s neck. He twisted and glared into the purebloods glowing eyes.

“Shut up and do what you are told.” He said then pressed their mouths together.

Kaname tensed. It was his first kiss with a man. It was a strange, but not unwelcome sensation. It started slow, both testing the waters, but quickly grew impatient as both men fought for dominance. Kaname’s hands ran in a rush over Zero’s torso. One pressed firmly against his tensed abdominal muscles, pulling them together, as the other trailed downwards.

Zero shouted, breaking their kiss as Kaname’s hand gripped the base of his dick. His knees wobbled and he began mindlessly thrusting his hips. Unknowingly, the movement also pressed his ass firmly against Kaname’s erection.

“Fuck.” The pureblood gasped, his hold on Zero tightening as he fought to keep the excited vampire still. He wasn’t about to come from a little grinding.

“Bite him.” Yuki said.

Kaname’s head shot up as Zero groaned and wriggled his hips. Yuki was smiling at them from the bed. She had kicked off her skirt and now wore only her lacy blue underwear, which were soaked with her juices. She had two fingers plunged inside and was using her free hand to hold herself up so she could watch.

“Wh… aaaahh.” Kaname groaned as Zero thrust back wantonly. His hand tightened in warning around Zero’s dick.

“Do you want to?” Zero asked, he sounded completely wrecked. “Do you want to taste me?”

This time, it was Kaname who thrust against Zero. This kid was going to kill him. Kaname pressed his lips against Zero’s neck, his teeth teasing against the skin.

“Do you want to bite me? Mark me? Drink my blood?”

Kaname growled.

“Beg for it.”

“I… I don’t…” Kaname’s mind was a lust filled haze. “Please.”

“More.” Zero raised his arm and gripped the hair at the base of Kaname’s neck, pulling his mouth firmly against his throat. Zero’s pulse beat rapidly beneath his lips.

“Please, let me taste you.” His fangs brushed against the skin, and Zero turned his head automatically to provide better access. “I want to…”

“Say my name.”

“Shit, Zero! Zero, let me bite you. I want you to come while I drink your blood.”

“Yes.” Yuki’s back arched as she plunged another finger inside herself. The wet sounds coming from the bed reminded Kaname that there was a third person in the room. Yuki was a flushed mess. They had been neglecting her.

“Zero,” Kaname whispered into his ear, making the vampire shiver. “I want to drink from you, while you drink Yuki.”

Zero almost came at the thought alone, his spine arching back to meet Kaname.

“Can you do that without losing control?” Kaname asked. Zero was silent for a moment, seriously considering (he didn’t want to hurt Yuki), before he nodded.

The boys moved to the bed together. Zero grabbed Yuki’s wrists and pulled her hands up to his face. He licked each digit clean, tasting her on his tongue, before he moved them over her head. The position made her breasts jut forwards and Zero couldn’t resist licking their sensitive tips.

“Zero!” She cried as Kaname took her wrists and pulled until she was seated in his lap. Now, she was sandwiched between the two vampires. Her mind went into overdrive and she squirmed in desperation. She didn’t know what she wanted, but she knew she wanted it NOW.

Zero’s hands slipped to her underwear, pulling the soaked material down her legs before tossing it across the room. He climbed back up the bed, his breath ghosting over her core before his mouth covered her.

Yuki’s world turned white and her entire body arced off the mattress.

“Zero!” She screamed as her first orgasm overcame her. When she came back to herself, Zero had climbed up her body. His erection was heavy against her thigh.

“Can I…?”

“Yes.” Yuki sobbed. “God, yes!”

Zero reached to the bedside table and ripped the condom wrapped with his teeth before rolling it over his length. He lined himself up and slowly pressed inside Yuki's warmth. His hands fisted in the sheets as she clenched around him.

“Yuki.” He thrust into her, and both Yuki and Kaname groaned. Every thrust from Zero pressed Yuki against Kaname’s painfully hard erection.

“Give me your wrist.” Kaname ordered Zero, who complied without question. He was lost in a world of sensation. Twin pinpricks of Kaname’s teeth digging into his skin sent a wave of sensation over him and he almost came.

“Nnngh, Kaname!” Zero groaned and thrust harder into Yuki, who was moaning non-stop with pleasure. Her hands reached back and wrapped around Kaname’s length. The pureblood held his breath as Zero’s blood on his tongue and Yuki’s hands almost sent him over the edge. Not yet… Not before…

Zero’s fangs pierced Yuki’s neck, and the three of them froze. They were joined like never before, sensations filling them and driving them towards a peak unimagined, until now.

Zero was the first to move, rocking into Yuki, and they all felt it. Everything was shared between them. Every breath. Every touch. Every taste. It was almost too intense to handle.

Yuki whimpered. Kaname took another gulp of Zero’s blood, and simultaneously tasted Yuki. His hands reached for Zero’s hips and pulled. Zero was moving too slowly, and it was driving Kaname insane. He took control, pushing the vampire inside Yuki, and pressing them both against him. Yuki’s hands sped on Kaname’s erection as her hip rocked to meet Zero’s thrusts.

“Faster.” She begged, and her vampires obeyed. Zero gasped with every thrust. Kaname arched his back and panted as Yuki’s hands and Zero’s blood sent him over the edge.

"Yu-Zero!" He cried, melding their names as he spilled over Yuki's back. 

Shortly after, Yuki screamed through her second orgasm, and Zero followed her.

Their world narrowed to the span of the bed as they lay together on the soiled sheets. Their chests were heaving. Zero extracted his fangs from Yuki’s neck, and Kaname did the same for Zero’s arm.

Sated and exhausted, the three cuddled closer and stroked their lovers with gentle caresses and soft whispers.

When they slept, they dreamed of the life they would share, together. And, when the woke, they lived their dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it, you can pay me in kudos and comments. ;)


End file.
